


Missing Shell

by GreenJacket



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJacket/pseuds/GreenJacket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate universe where Han and Luke dwell in an aquatic realm as mermen. Luke loses a shell that is very precious to him and must frantically search for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Shell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a request from my boyfriend for a cute story and gave me a prompt. Apparently he wanted a short little paragraph to help him get going, but I let it get out of hand. It is really cheesy and I wrote it when I was really tired, but I hope you enjoy it!

Luke scurried back and forth, dodging to and fro amongst the coral. The fish scattered away as his tail swished through the water. He had lost it. How did he lose it? He never let it go. It was always supposed to be there, his favorite shell. The only relic he had of his family. A large tan spiral tied up with a long string of leather. He looked under every rock and in every crevice he had been to that day. He had remembered having it only a short time ago, but then the sharks had come. A group of them. He had to hurry away. He felt the scar on his chest. He had scraped it against a sharp piece of coral as he made his escape. The leather must've cut then. The wound certainly didn't make his escape any easier. But eventually he had avoided them. 

He was swimming past a forest of kelp, when he saw a large flash of scales out of the corner of his eye. He jerked his head, eyeing the tail that dissappeared into the kelp. It wasn't a shark at least. His curiosity got the better of him and he dove into the waving brush. He swam through, using the trail of vibration left by the creature in the water to guide him. Finally he reached a small clearing. Sitting in the middle of it on a brain coral was another merman. He held one of his hands aloft in front of his face, and hanging from it was Luke's shell. 

"HEY," he screamed, "That's mine!" He rushed forward as the merman turned in surprise. Luke reached his hands out to grab the shell, but the other easily dodged him. "Woah kid," the merman said, "Finder's keepers."

"You don't understand," Luke said frantically, still reaching for the shell. The merman kept dodging back and forth, a wide smile spread on his face. "Hey. Just calm down there a minute." Luke stopped reaching for the shell and backed away, huffing out a breath. "What's your name, kid?" the merman asked casually, eyeing him. 

Luke waited a moment, glaring at the merman before answering. "I'm Luke. Luke Seaswimmer." 

"I'm Han. What's so important about this shell? I mean, it looks good, but I probably couldn't get more than a few sand credits for this." 

"It's the only thing I have of my parents." 

"Oh," Han paused, a slight look of embarrassment on his face, "I'm sorry. How did they die?"

"My mother died during spawning and I don't know what happened to my father. I was raised by my aunt and uncle. They gave me that. They said it belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her as a gift, so in a way, it connects me to both of them. Please. I need that shell. It's all I've got left." 

Han stared at the shell in his hand before tossing it to Luke, it drifted slowly in the water, but Luke quickly darted forward to grab it. "Thank you!" He exlaimed excitedly. Luke tied another knot into the leather chord and put it around his neck. He stared at it before looking back at Han. "How come I've never seen you around here before. Han hesitated before answering. 

"I travel a lot. I just go wherever the currents take me."

"Wow. I've never even left this reef. So you've been to the other oceans?!" Luke exclaimed. 

Han smiled, "Yeah, I've been to a few."

"What are they like?"

"Well, I can't just give away stories like that. I already returned your necklace, shouldn't I get a reward or something," he said, smiling mischievously. 

Luke turned away, embarrassed before looking at Han. "Sure. Come back to my house. My aunt can make us some of her famous crab cakes."

"Alright," Han said, still smiling, "I'd like that. Lead the way, kid."

Luke swam off, glancing back and smiling at Han. Han stared after him for a moment, then quickly followed behind.


End file.
